1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method for carrying out video processing compatible with the dual link progressive scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, the video compositing equipment called effect switchers has been used by TV broadcasting stations and video editing studios to obtain a special effect called keying. Keying is a process whereby a key fill signal (i.e., a video signal superposed as a foreground onto a background image) is superposed onto the area designated by a key source signal (a video signal for designating the area on which to superpose the image, the area being one whose signal level is at least a predetermined threshold value) in the background image (a major video signal constituting the screen).
Video processing including wipes is carried out by waveform generating means such as wipe key generators or pattern generators generating key signals. The key signals may be used to cut out two images inversely before compositing the two. In another example, no input image is cut out. Instead, internally generated signals (monochrome or multicolor) may be clipped using signal generated by the waveform generating means for use as images.
The standard for the physical layer of 3G-SDI covering such requirements as signal amplitude and signal rise/fall time is defined by SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers) 424M. The data formats and mapping requirements of 3G-SDI are standardized by SMPTE 425M.
The data formats and mapping requirements defined by SMPTE 425M include a double speed scheme based on HD-SDI (1080p50/59.94/60), the scheme to convert 12-bit transmissions and dual link HD-SDI into 3G-SDI, and the scheme to convert dual HD-SDI arrangements into 3G-SDI. SMPTE 424M defines the electrical specifications of serial transmissions, as well as the requirements for arranging two data streams into a single data stream. As with SD-SDI and HD-SDI, the standardized items cover signal amplitude, rise/fall times, rise/fall time differences, DC offsets, and return losses. Some of the above-described aspects of the standards are discussed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2000-197072 and 2007-13466.